


Greed

by dixiemame33



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiemame33/pseuds/dixiemame33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We take a look at Morgana McCawber's first two episodes from her Point of View - The first chapter is Fungus Amongus, and the second is Ghoul of My Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something to be said for love at first sight – it had its uses.  
  
Morgana had believed in such things when she was a little girl, but then she also believed in fairy tales and the Easter Goblin. Children grow out of these fantasies, but much to her own embarrassment, she continued to believe that love existed. She loved her father  - she loved her schoolteachers  -but that was different from the longing she’d have when looking alone at the moonlight through her window. She would try to reason with her herself that only money and the power it came with would bring happiness, yet time and time again she’d wistfully sigh at an imagined lover’s kiss.  
  
Independence drove her to the world of ‘Normals’, despite – rather, because of – her family’s warnings. Her father was the loudest of them all, until he learned the actual truth of her pizza parlor plan. “Well, if it’s going to harm  _Normals_ ”, he had said with a hand under his chin in thought, “then I suppose it won’t be too harmful.” She’d simply agreed in order to end the matter. Her wish of love wasn’t her only strange quirk.  
  
Throughout her life she had been warned against the normal people, those without magic and without the advantages of extra appendages.  For whatever reason Morgana couldn’t hold the same hate for them her kind did. Instead, she felt pity for them. How difficult life must be without potions and spells! How noble they were for coming this far without any help! How easy it would be to take from them! St. Canard had been chosen as the base of her operations after learning about the over abundance of strange criminals known to terrorize the area. They’d blend right in.  
  
Her small base of loyal servants and extremely old family members weren’t her first choice of helpers, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. They were the only ones who could fit in with Normals, but their blood thirst always gave her pause. The first rule about this operation, she had told them, was absolutely no hurting Normals. That had gotten a good laugh before she told them she was serious. That was probably when the first seed of mistrust had been planted, but she hoped their profits would shut them up.  
  
She also told them not to eat the damn mushrooms until they were finished, but they complained so much she let them off with a simple ‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you’.  
  
That one night that ruined it all she was about to enter the meeting when she heard the other doors slam open and a new voice announce himself while spewing smoke. Even without hearing his name, she automatically knew who he was. Research into St. Canard’s villainy has also given her information about its solve savior. There came that pity and admiration again. A mere Normie trying to protect his city and his city responded by rants in the newspaper and insults on TV. From what little she could see of him in blurry photographs and disinterested interviews, he wasn’t a bad face to look at. He chose colors to blend in the shadows and typically only worked in the night. What an interesting little creature, she had mused, before setting the paper aside to resume training her bats.  
  
Now there he was, about to become a late snack for her board members. She’d better save the poor soul and get him out as soon as possible. She had interacted with a few Normals in order to get the business off the ground, and it became clear that while her beauty was somewhat appreciated in her culture, to the Normals she was a goddess. A few bats of her eyelashes and taking her time in walking with her hips swiveling side to side, and she got the cheapest  advertising in town. Once they got a better and longer look at her, however, they would notice she was paler than usual, gulp at her unusual topics of discussion, and ultimately decide she was more demon temptress than goddess. Pretending it didn’t bother her was another lie to add in her heart.  
  
She calmly announced her presence, and it was love at first sight for him. He had blinked – hard – shook his head – hard – and she was flattered by how quickly he smiled. There came the goddess effect. No, he wasn’t bad looking at all, up close. He lost the ability to form a coherent sentence and his palm was sweaty to shake and she suddenly found herself enjoying his twisted tongue. In a bit of sadistic pleasure, she found herself leaning in, accentuating the silkiness in her voice, and watched him all but melt under her gaze. She could tell herself that love didn’t have a purpose, but lust would always be a great tool. This sweet little fool could be wrapped around her finger…  
  
“The pizza toppings? You knew that?”  
  
… Or not. For one of the first times in her life, Morgana had been caught completely off guard. She jerked her head back to him, and saw that he had, momentarily, seen through the fog and was focusing on what she had babbled on about. She’d later tell herself that he had been at this crime-fighting thing a few years, and it would be natural that other female villains had tried to use their charms on him, and so he would develop a resistance to it. There was nothing to be flustered about.  
  
Yet there she was, flustered. Utterly flustered.  
  
“Well, I... deduced it.”  
  
He accepted that explanation overly easily enough and he was a slave to her curves once more. The slip stayed on her and she kept it in mind as she goaded him to tour the mansion with her, while her board members made sure the rest of the evening went as planned. She told him little lies about the family business and he listened with rapt attention. He noticed her paleness – he heard her tip on strange topics – and he remained infatuated. Granted, he didn’t share the fascination with spores and slime molds as she, but he made the effort to listen for her sake. She wondered if she could lead him straight him to the gates of Hades without argument.  
  
There was something comforting about having his presence there. She was almost – almost – reluctant to get to the front door to see him on his way. But if he wanted to live, he had to leave, and hopefully he’d keep that nice beak of his out of her business. She sent him off with a compliment and a wave –   
  
And he was suddenly at her side again. “I have to stay here to protect you – I-I mean the mushrooms!”  
  
Morgana was utterly flustered twice in one night. This was not a good sign. He nervously twisted his fedora in his hands, desperate for her approval as she tried to find words. He was like a knight out of fairy tales she’d read so long ago, pledging himself to his fair lady before they lived happily ever after –   
  
Oh goodness. That was getting a tad ahead of herself. She stopped herself from agreeing to his very generous offer, in part thanks to the glare she caught from her elders.  Mentally she urged him to flee, to go away and never return and never entangle himself in her affairs again for both of their sakes – lest he find himself in mortal danger, lest she seize him out of greed and whatever was spiraling in her chest. His attention was suddenly diverted to a call from his ‘Ratcatcher’, and he was finally gone. Yet she stayed on the porch watching where his figure had gone, and found herself smiling.   
  
What a noble little creature. He enjoyed the night and the strangeness it could bring. He was quite strange himself – a Normie and yet not Normie in every way, save for the obvious. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if they met again. Perhaps she had finally found someone she could be honest with. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps a million things –   
  
And then her board members berated her judgment and she was reminded that they were criminals above all. She did her best to keep a neutral face on while she reprimanded herself. He’d been able to question her about her knowledge of the stolen toppings, so he wasn’t entirely subservient to her. There was no guarantee he’d let her slide the next time. At least until Lady Janice offered her the magic lipstick. Morgana dismissed it immediately, but her mind was reeling on two fascinating paths.  
  
Use it, and have a devoted angel of darkness at her beck and call. Don’t use it, and enter into a battle of seduction versus righteousness. Neither of them equaled love but they did equal enough excitement to generate electricity throughout her veins. She was a greedy person, it was what had started this whole scheme, and she found her greed not attaching itself to a flashy man in purple with a giant ego and a giant heart. But that was in no state of mind to conduct a meeting, and so she shook her head, went for the door –   
  
And noticed Uncle Nero was missing. Oh, that’s right, he was on duty to steal anchovies that night.  She then stopped – Darkwing had been called away because someone was in danger. Time to add coincidences to her growing list of beliefs.  She hurriedly adjourned the meeting without explanation, and a faint teleportation spell got her to the assigned warehouse. She snuck in among the shadows just in time to see Darkwing make his grand entrance. To be fair, he put up as good a fight as a Normie could. He was very dynamic and brave as he stood up to Nero, and she swore that this man would be the end of her.  
  
Again, she interrupted a feeding frenzy, and demanded Nero to leave. She ignored his warning about the others  - oh, please, she was in charge! What would they possibly do to her? – and set Darkwing and his friend free. She kept the delightful image of him being bound tucked away in the back of her head while feigning ignorance of the matter to why she was there. The friend – Launchpad - wasn’t as suddenly beset by her beauty as his boss was, though given the life threatening circumstances this was understandable. Unfortunately,  Darkwing wasn’t either.  He questioned her why she was there, and when her spiders continued their thievery, he set into action –   
  
The spiders! The poor dears!  
  
On her knees, she scooped up one innocent bay of a bug and cuddled it while the two men stared at the absurdity of it all. This was the sort of thing that had led other Normie men to end whatever interaction they had with her as swift as possible, and she could hear Darkwing call that ‘thing’ dangerous. But as she explained how sweet they could be, she glanced at him, and he was her faithful supporter once more. He could only muster up a few resistances at a time and he’d already used them all up in this meeting. Still, it was best not to push her luck. She delicately excused herself, feeling Darkwing’s eyes on her as she walked – and so deliberately measured each slow, luscious step to accommodate him.  
  
He had accepted her unusual nature and still desired her. She found herself constantly distracted in her mind, and often Janice had to say her name three times in order to get her attention. Morgana would lie and say she was thinking of the next heist, and go back to her research. They would soon be at their last theft, and that was left up to Granny. In the meantime, Morgana went back to the newspapers and interviews she collected, and this time actually paid attention. He always won against the criminals he faced, despite no gratitude, despite no reward, despite – bafflingly – no profit. Was he really going against insane toymakers and deadly plant manipulators for the sake of helping others? Was his sense of right and wrong so instilled that he cared more for others than his own life?  
  
It became quite clear to Morgana that as long as a crime was committed, Darkwing would do his best to stop it. As long as Morgana continued to commit crimes, Darkwing would try to stop her. She wondered why that wasn’t so upsetting as it should have been. She found herself tracing his image on the newspaper before realizing she’d be late to see the others. She didn’t expect too much trouble when she came to the sewers to see their progress.  
  
She didn’t expect to see Darkwing and Launchpad cornered by the board members. Too clever by half, indeed. If only they had waited a little longer, or at least been confronted by only one of her sinisterly cohorts.  But as it was, there was no letting him get away with this time or the board really would be against her. There was no deep familial bond in this group, and if one was in the way of riches, then they would be eliminated at once. It was her or Darkwing. Unless…  
  
Janice’s lipstick rolled into her hand. Temptation and familiar greed beat in her cold body. Thankfully that strain of goodness that never died had her murmur a few words to nullify the lipstick’s power. There were other, less guilt inducing ways to change a man’s mind. She walked out into the light and saw Darkwing’s hope for her begin to dwindle in his wide eyes. Yet it did not die, not even as the others chained he and his sidekick up. They were definitely going to eat these Normals. To let them leave would be the end of the business.   
  
She made one last valiant effort. She coaxed him, she purred at him, she stroked him – and he absolutely refused to give in. It was physically killing him not to be lured in by her advances, but he would not join her side. He would rather be killed than turn to a life of crime. What did that say about herself?  
  
She felt she’d had only just met him. She’d known the board members for months. She had planned this entire scheme for over a year.  As she watched him lower his head and mutter about the loss of hope, she found she absolutely hated him. For a Normie, for someone with absolutely no magic, he had control over her and she couldn’t go back on what she was about to do. She declared that he had potential, and proceeded to put on the switched lipstick. Darkwing blinked rapidly – apparently he had dealt with the subject of mind control before. He had a good guess as to what was coming.  Her clever, clever creature.  
  
The kiss most likely lasted longer than it needed to be. He had inwardly jerked at it, and then his body went slump. In seconds he understood his mind was still his own, but that there was a role to play. She’d be madder at him if he didn’t taste so delicious. She pulled back, gave him a simple instruction, and all hell broke loose. Everything was ruined and she spoke honestly for the first time since – she couldn’t remember. It wasn’t a true change of heart but it would have to do for now, and they ran.  
  
How a lightning-storm would help him defeat ravenous killer mushrooms, she never would have known. So she watched with amazement as he proved the power of Normals with butter and a well time strike. He truly was a marvelous man. It didn’t hurt to lose the mushrooms as badly as she thought it would be – she was glad to be rid of the things. They weren’t coming along as they were supposed to. She was relieved to realize this plan wasn’t going to work even if she hadn’t betrayed the board.  There was still time to come up with something else , and with someone else, not these stupid wicked men and women who frankly deserved to shrink under the sun. She wouldn’t miss them.  
  
Darkwing’s voice carried the guilt she didn’t have, lamenting that he’d still have to arrest her. There was that sense of justice again, carrying through despite how deeply he longed for her. But who said the game was over? She’d never deeply feared being arrested, what with her easy spells. Before Darkwing came along, she thought it’d be deeply annoying to have to start all over again. Now she looked forward to it.  It would be better planned, better constructed, and best of all, more chances to lure her – oh yes, most definitely hers now – Darkwing to her again.  
  
She placed his fedora on his head, and pet him tenderly. Once she had him nicely mystified by her again, she made her way back to the mansion, willing a much larger teleportation spell to life. She took slow steps again, smirking as she heard Darkwing beg her not to be like this. She bade him farewell with a blown kiss, and vanished.  
  
Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been taught in school to absolutely never interfere with another’s dreams. Her father forbade her from ever speaking to the unholy sleep demon that was Nodoff. Greed overcame reason, and she fingered the sleep dust in her fingers as her hot air balloon traced the sky. This was a plan were absolutely no one would get hurt. Nodoff repulsed her, but he did his job so she had no right to complain. Once she had made absolutely sure the sewers were clean and there was nothing to incriminate her for her past crime, her manor returned to St. Canard with one extra door. Though she trusted Nodoff to do his job, she would curiously wander Dream World to see what Normals dreamt off.  
  
Coming across Darkwing’s dream was a complete and total coincidence, so she told herself. It wasn’t as if she’d been looking for him. How ridiculous. She told her pets that seven times and each time Archie rolled his eyes with a disbelieving grunt. At first she only watched, and held back laughter at his embarrassing outfit mix-up. He was only mortal, after all. Then as she watched his enemies surrounded him, temptation came tapping, and she willed herself to join his dream and let it affect her.  
  
She was now suddenly a giant, and able to swat away his troubles with a wave of her hand. So this was how he saw her – a towering beauty he couldn’t possibly achieve by normal means, who so thoroughly dominated him that he was helpless in her hands.  It could have also been about his height issues but she chose to believe the more romantic route. Alas, he awoke before they could kiss, and she was met with air. With a huff of disappointment, she returned to her manor, and admired all the things that had been successfully stolen so far.  
  
But it wasn’t the same feeling she had as when she was about to kiss him. In the few months they had been apart, he ravaged her mind and consumed her heart and there was no getting rid of him. She indulged in flights of fancy, a future of committing crimes together, her father reluctantly giving her away at the aisle, and often simply the feel of his arms around her. She wanted him out of the way and in the way and away from her and with her and it was a maddening delight every waking hour.  
  
Eek and Squeak told her that Darkwing had followed them and she dropped into panic. Being an alluring Aphrodite of evil wasn’t something one simply did with a snap of her fingers. She hurriedly applied make-up, coifed her hair, and hid her stolen prizes before carefully arranging herself on the makeshift couch. It’d be the first time she’d seen him physically since she escaped arrest, and her heart was pounding in excitement. How terribly she had missed him. He was a true plague.  
  
Hero and sidekick were led inside the manor, and she welcomed them with an additional flutter of her eyelashes. Had Launchpad not been there to artfully guide him, Darkwing surely would have been a puddle on the floor. His sense of justice was still there, but it wavered on his tongue as words were lost to him again. The pets would take care of Launchpad. She could savor a little flirtation before she needed to get back to work and warn Nodoff.  She nearly launched herself at Darkwing, holding him close and cooing at him with sweet love and lost chances…  
  
“Hey, that was in my dream!”  
  
Either she needed to think longer before she spoke or he was much smarter this time around. That fluttering feeling returned in full force. Again, she fumbled for an explanation – oh, but this time, she would have fun with it. With no murderous relatives watching their move and no need to imply secret messages, she could enjoy him at his fullest, if only for a brief moment. She grabbed him by the cape and took him by the mouth as she had imagined many a night, and it was much, much better than any dream could have sufficed.   
  
If only time weren’t of the essence, if only Launchpad weren’t around, if only she didn’t have that nagging voice telling her he’d come through for the good side above her again – if not for such things, there was little doubt in her mind that they’d both vigorously show each other how deeply they had been missed. But the things existed, and she was forced to push him out of her house. She licked her lips. What an excellent case for the side of good.  
  
Nodoff was waiting for her, though he wanted to give her an extra spook before appearing. She disliked the way he constantly spoke of her beauty as there was underlying seediness to it. It was almost condescending. In hindsight this should have been a warning but instead she requested more sleep sand and ordered him not to lay a finger on Darkwing. She’d have to cut this operation short but at least it was going much smoother than the last one. She had plenty of riches, but she wanted more. It wasn’t enough, but she couldn’t think of a number that would be enough. She was always good at coming up with beginnings, but never the endings. She dismissed the troubles and went out to disperse the sand.  
  
She decided to specially watch her pets this time so they wouldn’t be followed. She was eager to see Darkwing again – but she didn’t think it’d happen so quickly. She watched from below as Darkwing narrowly dodged the golden bricks aimed at his skull, trying to assure the portly pig man that they’d only been trying to help. She sighed wistfully at his figure, admiring the way the moonlight enhanced his panicked expression. He was going to ruin her.  She managed to collect herself and ordered her bats to collect the sand, but as always, Darkwing had his own way of ruining things. He was asleep on the rooftop in less than a minute.  
  
Morgana frowned, and clicked her long nails together. She had told Nodoff to leave him be, and yet she returned home to get to the dream door as soon as possible. Only a quick check and nothing more, she told herself. Nodoff was reliable. He wouldn’t betray her. She wouldn’t have to give up another plan due to someone else’s stupidity, come up with something else entirely – it’d be so exhausting, kisses or not.  
  
To her immense relief, Darkwing wasn’t harmed – at least not in the normal sense. As long as he was restrained in Dream World, there was a smaller chance of waking up and coming to ruin the rest of the robberies. She sweetly stroked him in assurance, and flipped to a more serious tone when telling Nodoff to keep him unharmed in every sense. Maybe when Morgana was satisfied with her money, she’d come see Darkwing in Dream World personally and see what his mind was really made of. Or they could indulge in a few of her dreams. Either way, she grinned wildly as she hitched her hot air balloon.  
  
They took to the sky, and Morgana imagined her future of riches.  She’d pay off all of her loans. She’d be truly independent at last. She could buy more spell books and more potions, treat her pets the way they deserved, and then she would never have to commit another crime again.   
  
But that would also mean no more Darkwing Duck stopping her from committing crimes.  
  
She clenched a fistful of sand and felt it go through her fingers. That terrible justice in him wouldn’t allow him to freely be with someone he knew had broken the law several times. She felt a headache, and tried to will him away from her thoughts. Instead he came to her physically, suddenly crashing down into her hot air balloon and giving her all the fluttering she had come to be afraid of. Couldn’t he have waited until she had a cohesive thought before interrupting? He didn’t wait for her to straighten up and yanked the bag of sleep hand out of her hand – she still had a chance to be good, he implored.  
  
What an awful man, doing these things to woman’s heart. By then she composed herself, and murmured an excuse with a tone so sultry she swore Darkwing’s mind fizzled for a few good seconds. She made a grasp for the bag, but he held onto it and grabbed the rope ladder for his getaway plane.  He was about to get into a ridiculous speech about how one day she’d willingly join the side of the right – and she would have been touched by it, were her thoughts still not swirling in a hot and confused mess – when Archie brought it upon himself to stop the man who was ‘harming’ his mistress.  
  
Morgana had only wanted to do a few buildings at a time and save up the sand. Now, with the wind in mighty command, it was flowing everywhere, and she uselessly tried to claw for what she could grab. Another plan ruined. Another chance for happiness gone. Any other disappointments were lost as she slept under the sand’s command.  
  
She awoke in Dream World, of course, and was upset by what she remembered, of course. Though Archie had equal blame, she focused only on how this had all come apart due to Darkwing’s interference. But wasn’t this what she wanted? For him to chase her and attempt to stop her, in a delightful brew of good versus evil? It was less fun than she had imagined it. In all honesty, she had only herself to blame, for falling so hard for someone who was obviously always going to get in the way of what she wanted.  
  
Nodoff spooked her again – and then she was trapped, and again a rare feeling came to her. Fear. Pure fear as the now monstrous demon of sleep hovered over her, and she wholly realized the foolishness of this plan. The members of the mushrooms had wanted murder – Nodoff had an entire city to torture with impossible imagination until they begged for the release of death. The one plan she thought would do the least amount of harm, and it had brought all of St. Canard into the worst horror. Her greed had sentenced them all, and she buried her face in her hands at her selfishness.  
  
But before she could shed a single tear, the triumphant voice of her hero called out in the pink smoke. Time was meaningless in dream world, so who knew how long it had really taken him to get there. She didn’t even care how. She wanted to apologize and get him to understand and warn him banged on the glass for him to hear her. He demanded Nodoff to free her, and Morgana smiled at his undying loyalty to her. She didn’t deserve it.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Nodoff had Morgana in Darkwing’s arms, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She might’ve even kissed him, were they not in danger. After Darkwing got over his initial sputter swoon of her touch – even now he had it? What a sweetheart. – he launched back into the heroics, determined to save the day despite the disadvantage of where he was. Nodoff didn’t spare them any mercy, and they were made to literally melt under the suddenly lit area. Of course he wouldn’t melt them completely. He wanted them to suffer.  
  
Morgana squirmed as she felt her legs liquefy, fear ready to take a hold once more, but Darkwing’s cleverness reigned supreme. This was Dream World, and Morgana was asleep. For now, this was as much her realm as it was Nodoff’s. She felt stupid for not seeing that before, and she closed her eyes before she could thank him. Pleasant dreams. Good dreams. What would make her happiest? What did she want more than anything else in the world?  
  
She opened her eyes and was in a bridal gown. “Oops.”  
  
She giggled nervously at Darkwing’s disdain, trying to hide the fact that she was equally upset. This was no doubt a big symbol about the future of her criminal career.  More than anything, her heart had decided, she wanted to belong to him and him to belong to her. She wanted to be with him forever. Good, evil, right, wrong, it all was so small compared to the force that continued to pull them towards each other. It was a fairy tale destiny.  
  
Nodoff would not allow this happiness and barged in, splattering Darkwing with comical cake before trying to pretend he hadn’t just been tormenting. He’d give her all the riches of St. Canard, and before her eyes were rows of glittering treasures. Darkwing was trying to implore her away, but her greed dug her fingers through coins and necklaces – the same greed that continued to get her into trouble. It would be so easy to lapse into that familiar sin.  
  
But Darkwing would not allow it, and with reluctance she admitted he was right. For the sake of the innocent citizens of St. Canard, for her noble knight in purple, and for her own peace of mind, she concentrated on conquering Dream World once more. This time she poured her anger into her thoughts to properly punish Nodoff, and the quant church walls were demolished by the oncoming tank she had summoned. Darkwing popped out of the top, complimenting Morgana’s swift thinking, and she – how embarrassing!  - blushed. Alas, that let her mind think of more peaceful thoughts, such as her lover presenting her with a bouquet for a job well done. Thus, the bouquet shot out of the tank instead of actual weaponry.   
  
Again any chance for apologies were stopped as the sights before her faded. Her eyes unwillingly closed as she left Dream World, and when her eyes opened again, she was back home. After a few blinks to steady herself, her breath caught  - Darkwing was still in Dream World, and was now helpless at Nodoff’s hands. She could feel a scream in her throat, and scrambled to get to the dream door. She knew she’d be useless there, but pure fear over someone else for a chance propelled her forward. She made a grab for the doorknob, begging any force that would listen that he’d be okay –   
  
And Nodoff dropped in front of on the floor. Anger killed fear, and she grabbed the man she had been trembling with moments before by the collar. Where was Darkwing? Where was Darkwing?! Though it only been seconds since she was up, it could have been hours – years – eternity in Dream World, endless pain and terror for the man she was maddeningly caring for. Logic left her as she stormed to the door, ready to force Nodoff by any means she could think of in order to find Darkwing –   
  
The man himself casually strolled through the door as easily enough as if it was his own house. Morgana threw Nodoff aside like an old dishrag and threw herself at her hero, ready to smother him if he’d allow it. Judging by the redness in his cheeks and bright shine to his eyes, he hadn’t been through anything too harrowing. In fact, by that little smirk he had once wriggled out of her tight hold, he was feeling more victorious. Here was proof that Morgana’s feelings for him were not something inflated by his own ego and hopes. She was a hopeless fool for him and now they were on an equal playing field. She didn’t mind so much.  
  
She waited for a kiss that didn’t come, as Darkwing had to finish business first and foremost. Nodoff was a stubborn loser, and it took him several tries to realize that reality didn’t work the same way it did in the real world. Once he understood he was no longer master of the domain, Darkwing easily grabbed him and kicked him back to his own miserable little world. Morgana used her magic to make the door disappear, and as her fingers slid against each other, she felt she still had grains of unused sleep sand. As glorious as this reunion was, she couldn’t hope that everything would be resolved so easily. She needed time to think.  
  
Surely he’d understand. She draped her arms around him, called him her hero, and got that kiss she had been denied. For the first time, Darkwing didn’t turn into a drooling lump of stunned feathers. Granted, there was that initial shock he couldn’t shake off in the first couple of seconds – still very endearing – but now that he was confident of her care, he was more than happy to reciprocate. They blended together beautifully, and she ran her nails over his head, regretfully letting the sand seep into him. Looking back on this moment, she wished she could have waited a little longer, but knew he would have far more upset at being cut off then. She heard something of a moan escape him, and then his head slumped backwards as he snored. After that embarrassing confrontation, Nodoff would leave Darkwing be and his slumber would be peaceful.  
  
Eek and Squeak dragged Darkwing off and would drop him off when they found Launchpad. Morgana would have to get rid of all the evidence once more – the police station was befuddled to find mounds of stolen property in front of the station the following morning – and hideaway once more and think up her future once more.  
  
That could all be done in the future. She laid down on her couch, arm on her eyes, and eased herself into a natural sleep, hoping to meet Darkwing there. They could continue where they left off.  
  
There was something to be said at love at first sight, second sight, and every sight after. It had its uses.


End file.
